Mining
Mining Mining is an important part of MineScape. It allows you to have a reliable source of income. Also the ores can be used with the Smithing Skill to make Armor, Tools, and Weapons. How to gain Experience and mine ores? To gain Exp you simply left or right click the ore you wish to mine with a pickaxe in hand. Then the mining process begins and will take some time for the mining of the ore. During this time the player must not look away from the block, or switch away from the pickaxe item, or the mining process will be canceled. After the mining process is done, it will yield one ore. Pickaxes * Bronze Pickaxe: Level 1 * Iron Pickaxe: Level 5 * Steel Pickaxe: Level 11 * Mithril Pickaxe: Level 21 * Adamant Pickaxe: Level 31 * Rune Pickaxe: Level 41 * Dragon Pickaxe: Level 61 Ores and the corresponding EXP Given Rune Essence: Level 1 to mine; gives 3 EXP Tin Ore: Level 1 to mine; gives 10 EXP Copper Ore: Level 1 to mine; gives 10 EXP Iron Ore: Level 15 to mine; gives 20 EXP Silver Ore: Level 20 to mine; gives 40 EXP Coal: Level 30 to mine; gives 50 EXP Gold Ore: Level 40 to mine; gives 70 EXP Mithril Ore: Level 50 to mine; gives 80 EXP Adamantite Ore: Level 70 to mine; gives 95 EXP Runite Ore: Level 85 to mine; gives 125 EXP Mines and Their Coordinates Rune Essence Mine: In this mine, you have Rune Essence. For making runes... Coords ~ X: -967, Y: 69, Z: 232 (Important Info: Not currently implemented.) Beginner Lumbridge Swamp Mine: In this mine, you have Tin ore, and Copper ore. Coords ~ X: -139, Y: 68, Z: 159 Quantity of Ores in this Mine. Tin Ore: 6 Pieces. - Copper Ore: 6 Pieces. Advanced Lumbridge Swamp Mine: In this mine, you have Coal, Mithril Ore, and Adamant Ore. Coords ~ X: -147, Y: 67, Z: 356 Quantity of Ores in this Mine. Coal: 10 Pieces. - Mithril Ore: 6 Pieces. - Adamantite Ore: 4 Pieces. Al-Kharid Desert Mine: In this mine, you have Tin, Copper, Iron, Silver, Gold, Coal, Mithril, and Adamantite. Coords ~ X: -623, Y: 66, Z: -42 Quantity of Ores in this Mine. Tin Ore: 10 Pieces. - Copper Ore: 6 Pieces. - Iron Ore: 11 Pieces. - Silver Ore: 8 Pieces. - Gold Ore: 3 Pieces. - Mithril Ore: 4 Pieces. - Adamantite Ore: 3 Pieces. Dwarven Mine: In this mine, you have Tin, Copper, and Iron mostly. But if you look around there are some Runite, Gold, Silver, and Adamantite spots. Coords ~ X: -818, Y: 69, Z: 675 -or- ~ X: -701, Y: 69, Z: 800 -or- ~ X: -1027, Y: 75, Z: 793 -or- ~ X: -1016, Y: 76, Z: 853 Quantity of Ores in this Mine. Tin Ore: Too many to count. - Copper Ore: Over 10 Pieces. - Iron Ore: Over 10 Pieces. - Silver Ore: Over 10 Pieces. - Gold Ore: 4 Pieces. - Adamantite Ore: 5 Pieces. - Runite Ore: 4 Pieces. Barbarian Village Mine: In this mine, you have Tin and Coal. Coords ~ X: -949, Y: 72, Z: 612 Quantity of Ores in this Mine. Tin Ore: 5 Pieces. - Coal: 4 Pieces. Varrock Mine #1: In this mine, you have Tin, Copper, and Iron ore. Coords ~ X: -774, Y: 66, Z: -8 Quantity of Ores in this Mine. Tin Ore: 10 Pieces. - Copper Ore: 9 Pieces. - Iron Ore: 4 Pieces. Varrock Mine #2: In this mine, you have Tin, Iron, Silver, Clay. Coords ~ X: -814, Y: 69, Z: 321 Quantity of Ores in this Mine. Tin Ore: 8 Pieces. - Iron Ore: 5 Pieces. - Silver Ore: 4 Pieces. - Clay: 5 Pieces. Crafting Guild Mine: In this mine, you have Silver, Gold, and Clay. Coords ~ X: -526, Y: 70, Z: 1035 Quantity of Ores in this Mine. Silver Ore: 6 Pieces. - Gold Ore: 7 Pieces. - Clay: 4 Pieces. Dark Wizards' Tower Mine: In this mine, you have Tin and Iron. Coords ~ X: -680, Y: 69, Z: 1069 Quantity of Ores in this Mine. Tin Ore: 10 Pieces. - Iron Ore: 7 Pieces. Rimmington Mine: In this mine, you have Tin, Copper, Iron, Gold and Adamantite. Coords ~ X: -395, Y: 70, Z: 934 Quantity of Ores in this Mine. Tin Ore: 14 Pieces. - Copper Ore: 3 Pieces. - Iron Ore: 3 Pieces. - Gold Ore: 4 Pieces. - Adamantite Ore: 11 Pieces. Category:Skills Category:Mining